October
by Miiusu
Summary: This has been discontinued until I gather ideas for it! Or it might be One-Shots about couples like, Bella/Edward, Bella/Jacob, Kim/Jared and so forth. If you wish to make a contribution, shoot me a message!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello and welcome to my first Chapter of my Twilight story, October! This may be slow at first, because I don't want to rush it. It'll ruin the story line if I do. I want this story to be at least 30 Chapters or more! I'm going to try and finish it. I always get writers block, so I'm not promising when I'll update. I'll update as soon as the Chapter is finish. I am using the computer to write this, so it will automatically correct itself if it is wrong anyways. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it! Toodles, and read on fellow readers! Please Review. I'd gladly appreciate it and will thank you in the next Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and some of the restaurants you will see here.

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

_Chapter 1: Imprint_

"C'mon Issa! It's time to go! We only have a few more minutes until we're supposed to leave!" My sister called up to my room as I heard a door slam. I hurriedly put my converses on and brushed my hair. Pulling my hair up in a bun, I raced downstairs and grabbed my purse.

"Katrissa! Wait a minute!" I heard my Aunt yell. I skidded to a halt and looked at her, impatience in eyes. If my sister was late she would kill me. Of course, we didn't have to be there until 5pm. But she wanted to be there earlier so that she could have time with her boyfriend. I never met her boyfriend, so I didn't know what he was like. But by how my sister described him, he seemed very nice.

"Aunt Megan! If I make her late, she'll kill me!" I hollered, drumming my fingers on my arm. At the corner of my eye, I saw my Aunt scurrying around the kitchen, trying to find something. She finally found what she was looking for and handed it to me.

"That's for Emily Uley. Tell her I made it for her," She murmured. I nodded my head and hugged her tightly, before racing out of the house. My sister was in her vehicle, drumming on the wheel.

"Come on!" She growled, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and slid into the passenger seat, buckling up. "God, you're so slow!" She hissed, starting the car and rolling out of our driveway.

"Aunt Megan gave me this for Emily Uley." I spat out, acid leaving my words. She flinched, but said nothing as she drove on. She wonders why we don't have a good relationship. Everything is about her. I was forced to go on this trip, because mom made me, and she wanted me to go. I didn't know why she wanted me to go, but she did. Maybe she cared a little. But then I shook my head. She barely knew me. And she was always a bitch to me. Always.

I wasn't really her sister. My mom had dropped me off at their house four months ago, because she couldn't take care of me. And she was too high on drugs. Ever since dad died when I was four, mom turned around in the wrong direction.

We drove in silence onto the way to the Uley household. We never really got along, so there wasn't anything to say. I stayed lost in my thoughts, wondering how mom was. If she cared enough to get me out of this hellhole. Probably not. She was probably getting drunk right now, dancing with some random guy than later, fucking that same guy. She disgusted me. I barely knew her. She got arrested several times, and lost the rights to me. What kinda mother would do that? My mother. Her friends. Everyone I knew. I had a tough life. And it didn't end there.

"Here we are!" Kim sang, stopping the car in a driveway. I blinked, staring blankly at the house. Not really a house, it was a cabin. It had woods behind it, and had a porch. It looked to be homey, just right for a family of three. Kim told me that the boys – whoever they were – came here quit often. Kim got out of the car and looked at me. "Coming?" She asked, tilting her head. I glared at her and she shrugged, hurt in her eyes. If she wanted to become buddy, buddy with me, she'd have to try a lot harder. She already made a mess out of our relationship from the start.

Kim walked up to the house. I walked up hesitantly behind her, carrying the bundle of food gently in my arms. I almost wanted to run back to the house. Away from here. But I knew if I did that, I'd be grounded. I sighed heavily, standing behind Kim as she knocked on the door. The door suddenly opened and a husky Indian looking guy with a wolf tattoo stood at the doorway. He had black hair, coal black eyes. He wore shorts and was shirtless. His abs was showing and he looked fine. But looked too old for me. I breathed in deeply as he scanned Kim's eyes, over to mine, and back at hers. "Who's this?" He asked, tilting his head over to me curiously.

"Katrissa McHale. Katrissa, this is Sam Uley." Kim introduced, smiling. I sighed almost instantly. Married. At least, I thought, to Emily Uley.

"Hello Katrissa. Welcome. Come on in," He said in his husky voice that almost made me melt. I looked at Kim for reassurance, which I rarely do. She nodded and I hesitantly followed him inside. Suddenly I was succumbed with the smell of fresh baked food and laughter. I followed Sam into a small kitchen, filled with boys that looked a lot like him, all eating and laughing, telling jokes. They all instantly looked at Sam when he came inside. One boy got up and walked over to Kim, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. She giggled, kissing him back.

"Jared, this is my step-sister Katrissa McHale. Katrissa, my boyfriend Jared Mahan." She introduced with a humongous smile. I nodded to him and he in return nodded back, smiling also.

"Nice to meet you Katrissa. Kim told me a lot about you," He replied with a wink. Kim slapped him in the arm and smiled lightly at me. I blinked. She talked about me? That surprised me.

I scanned around at the other guys. They were just looking at me, blank stares. I suddenly stopped at one of them and froze. I felt a connection with him. He was staring at me with so much intensity, I thought he would explode. He looked muscular – almost as if he was on steroids. In fact, almost every guy here did, which made me wonder… Were they _all _on steroids? I shook that thought off for a moment and stared at his eyes. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, he had dark brown hair, and the same tattoo that Sam Uley had. His buddy that was sitting beside him hit him on the back, whispering something to him that I couldn't hear. He suddenly got up and walked over to me, rubbing his neck with his left hand. He put his right hand out for me to shake, and hesitantly I shook it.

I gasped as I felt the electricity flow through my arm, reaching my face. I looked up at him and noticed he felt the same thing too, but didn't let go of my hand. He smiled at me, and almost made me melt to his feet. Then, he opened his mouth and said, "Hello. I'm Brady Sniders."

A laugh was heard behind him and he turned around, flushing madly. "And another one bites the dust," Someone murmured, and the room busted out in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There ya go! I decided to use Brady because you don't see him much. So anyways, yeah. I'm going to try and make this the reversed version of Twilight. Instead of the Vampires being seen often, the werewolves get to be seen often. But this will be in different Vampires and such. Most of these Chapters will be in Katrissa's POV, but some will be in Brady's and the others. Enjoy!

~Lonnee~


	2. AN

I'm sorry to everyone whom wanted this to continue, but I have no ideas for it. I have gotten major writers block. I'm going to make this a one-shot until I get ideas for it, or if anyone has ideas. And I'm going to be on Fictionpress, the sister of this site, more often. I have grown to that website and have started a few of my own original stories. Though I have nothing posted yet. If you wish to know my PenName on there, message me and I'll give it to you. Thank you all who've commented and wanted me to continue, but, like I said, no ideas. If you all want me to continue, shoot me a message or review saying so! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoyed this Chappy! I miiiiight make this one-shots about couples. Like, Edward-Bella, Jacob-Bella, Jared-Kim, Jacob-Renessmee, Sam-Emily, Paul-Rachel and so forth. If you wish to see a certain Couple pairing, PM me and I'll work something out. I wish you all a happy year!

~CelestialSerenity

P.S.: I WILL be making stories on here. So I'm not quitting, though this is what it sounds like. I have a Harry Potter story bubbling in my mind right now, and will be published shortly. It will be 30 years before Harry Potter. New professors and everything. I have high hopes for this story. I'm sure all you Harry Potter lovers will absolutely LOVE it!


End file.
